Back To Life
by xNJx
Summary: Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Sauf que, cette fois ci, Tony aurait peut être dû compter, avant de se retrouver pris au piège dans un véritable scénario d'Halloween... / UA(ou pas) / M par précaution / JOYEUX HALLOWEEN / One-Shot /


**Back to life :**

...

 _Playlist :_

 _Elena Siegman – 115_

 _Elena Siegman – Beauty Of Annihilation_

 _Elena Siegman – Abracadavre_

 _Elena Siegman – The One_

 _Elena Siegman – Lullaby of a dead man_

...

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

...

Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. C'est bien comme cela qu'on dit, non? Enfin, c'est comme cela, du moins, qu'on justifie des actions, des choses faites. Des extrémités aussi.

Peut être était-ce que Tony avait pensé au moment où il avait...Non.

Commençons par le commencement.

…

L'île d'Antiqua se trouvait dans le Pacifique. On y vivait bien, non, on avait pas à se plaindre et c'était bien justement parce que personne ne se plaignait.

Et donc, il y avait Tony. Tony Stark. Le génie de l'île. Celui à qui on posait toujours toutes les questions un peu tirées par les cheveux. Mais, en gros, on savait qu'il avait une réponse. Il était le héros des gamins sur l'île, aussi. Le Grand Tony Stark. Celui, dont, en fait, Loki était amoureux depuis des années. Et ça tombait bien, me direz vous, parce que Tony aussi l'aimait. Donc bon.

Les amis de notre cher Tony Stark étaient respectivement Steve Rogers, le costaud de la bande -celui qu'on aime tous parce que hé, faut pas abuser non plus, c'est Stevie- Bruce avec ses petites lunettes rondes teintées. C'est le timide de la bande. Mais sa timidité n'est visible que si on le connaît bien. Parce que, faut avouer, en le voyant on y croirait pas. Il porte toujours des vêtements voyants, trop voyants justement, et des lunettes atypiques, colorées, qui le rendent plus mystérieux qu'il en a l'air.

On a Natasha aussi. La belle, la fougueuse Natasha. Elle était souvent en train de bronzer sur la plage et Clint la dévorait du regard, la belle, l'unique Natasha.

Et puis, au final, ils s'étaient mis ensemble, avaient eu un enfant et s'étaient mariés. Donc voilà, voilà.

Le dernier dans la bande était Thor. Mais on le voyait pas beaucoup parce que Thor il passait son temps à explorer l'île, à ramener des trucs bizarres à ses amis. Tout le monde lui disait d'arrêter un peu, de se poser et de prendre le temps de vivre, de voir du monde. Mais Thor écoutait pas. Il avait encore trop à voir sur cette île et la mort lui faisait peur -c'est vrai qu'elle pouvait surgir n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Comme un signe que ce bon vieux Thor avait toujours raison, la mort frappa.

Elle frappa l'île toute entière. Une épidémie. On ignorait comment elle était arrivée ici, de quoi il s'agissait au juste, et pourquoi, pourquoi nom de dieu. Elle avait juste frappé. Comme ça.

La bande n'en réchappa pas.

Tout le monde mourut.

Enfin. Tout le monde, sauf Tony. Tony Stark. Le Grand Tony Stark.

Ce dernier avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et vraiment, l'île avait été ravagée par l'épidémie. Il y avait encore un peu de monde qui vivait ici, mais les gens souhaitaient définitivement quitter l'île, au cas où...On ne savait jamais.

Tony ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter l'île. Antiqua c'était toute sa vie, toute sa putain de vie. Il avait eu la chance de rester en vie alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Quoi putain ?

Au final, Tony se retrouva seul, complètement seul sur l'île à présent déserte.

Un jour, allongé dans son lit bien trop froid, bien trop vide, et la tête posée son oreiller trempé de larmes, il avait trouvé une façon de retrouver sa vie. Son oxygène. Son île. Son avant épidémie, quoi.

…

Et donc, Tony avait fouillé l'île à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin pour SA fameuse idée. Lorsque l'ensemble de ses ''ingrédients'' furent rassemblés, et que son laboratoire fut entièrement aménagé pour permettre le bon déroulement de SON opération, Tony quitta son habitat tôt le matin afin de déterrer les corps fraîchement enterrés.

Au total, et en y consacrant une journée entière, il avait déterré pas moins de cent cadavres. Parmi ceux ci, il y avait ses amis.

…

Tony, depuis une semaine, avait à peine fermé l'œil. Il travaillait, travaillait encore, travaillait toujours. IL le fallait, il le fallait, se répétait-il. Oui, c'était comme cela qu'il allait retrouver son île et sa vie. C'était fou, ok, mais c'était comme cela.

Et donc, Tony mit au point son expérience. Expérience qu'il espérait fonctionnelle.

Dans l'atelier, Tony tournait autour de plusieurs cadavres nus, allongés sur ses tables métalliques, et plusieurs fils de couleurs différentes traversaient les corps immobiles.

Tony soupira, croisa les doigts et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se diriger vers une grande poignée rouge, mais cependant rouillée. Il eut un peu de mal à l'actionner, mais une fois qu'il eut réussi l'éreintante manœuvre, il se retourna précipitamment pour observer les corps disposés dans l'atelier.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait en fait que le bruit des tuyaux qui se remplissaient, et qui, par la même occasion, remplissaient les corps du fluide secret inventé par Tony. L'alimentation se coupa au bout de quinze minutes, et il ne restait qu'à Tony que la prière comme seul espoir.

Le génie s'approcha du corps de Loki, lui serra la main et sursauta lorsque les doigts serrèrent sa main. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il se pencha par dessus le cadavre, toujours aussi blafard.

Les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant s'ouvrirent et l'observèrent.

« Tony... » fit une voix cassée, broyée, revenue d'entre les morts.

Tony pleurait silencieusement, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. A ce moment, le génie eut un léger mouvement de recul. Loki...Loki sentait le cadavre. Il sentait le mort, et, il fallait avouer que cela était gênant.

« OH MON DIEU JE SUIS VIVANT ! » s'exclama quelqu'un plus loin dans l'atelier.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, le crâne comme moisi d'être resté si longtemps sous terre.

« Tony, je suis...je suis vivant, » marmonna Loki.

Ses doigts étaient froids. Froids comme la mort. Mais Tony s'en moquait. Il l'avait retrouvé. En fait, il les avaient tous retrouvés.

« Oui, » chuchota t-il, en lui caressant les cheveux. Enfin, ce qui lui restait de cheveux.

…

Au bout d'une semaine de dur travail acharné, Tony avait réussi à ramener tout le monde. Enfin, toutes les personnes qui étaient restées sur l'île, ou, pour parler plus correctement, toutes les personnes qui étaient décédées sur l'île.

Les personnes ramenées à la vie se comportait vraiment...comme des morts. Ils étaient inactifs, erraient sans but, et Tony se réveillait souvent la nuit pour retrouver Loki debout sur la sable, la bouche pendante. Son corps sentait de plus en plus le cadavre.

Natasha passait ses journées sur la plage, au moins ça ne changeait pas, mais son corps au soleil n'était pas l'odeur la plus agréable qu'il lui fut été donnée de sentir. Tony la ramenait chez elle, et il trouvait Clint qui fixait un mur en gémissant. Ses yeux semblaient mous, pourris, comme une pomme pourrie écrasée.

Une fois sorti de chez eux, Tony vomit.

Les journées se passaient relativement comme ça. Elles étaient calmes, rythmées par les recherches d'un ''zombie'' qui se serrait égaré.

« Toooonyyy, »

La voix de Loki, celle d'un mort, avait tendance à trop appuyer sur chaque mot. Cela fichait les jetons à Tony. Certes ils pouvaient parler, ces créatures, mais cela se réduisait simplement à prononcer un prénom, un accord ou un désaccord, et des gémissements. Ah, et parfois des cris plaintifs comme s'il s'agissait de ceux d'un enfant. Voilà tout.

Tony trouva Loki debout dans la baignoire, le jet d'eau puissant sur sa peau. L'eau dans la baignoire était déjà noire de crasse, et l'odeur, nom de dieu, était insoutenable.

« Tuuu neee m'aiiiimeees pluuus ? » demanda Loki, la bouche pendante.

Bordel, Tony aurait juré voir une mouche sortir de sa bouche. Peut être même deux.

De toute façon, l'île était infestée de mouches depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie.

« Si, mon amour, » soupira Tony, mélancolique.

Et voilà, c'était toujours comme cela.

Tony pensait avoir retrouvé sa vie, son île, mais, en fait, il la perdait deux fois plus.

…

Et puis, les premiers problèmes arrivèrent.

Les zombies, parce que c'était ainsi que Tony les appelait, se dévoraient entre eux. Ils avaient tenu presque trois semaines sans rien manger, sans rien avaler -Tony s'était dit que cela ne serait pas un problème- mais voilà.

Natasha avait mangé son bébé.

Clint avait mangé Bruce. Enfin, il l'avait partagé avec Thor.

Thor qui lui même s'était fait dévorer par Steve.

Tony n'avait pas pu supporter la situation, et il avait fui.

Il avait attrapé Loki par le bras et avait choisi la direction de la forêt. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment été, mais il savait qu'il y avait une cabane. Quelque part. Une cabane dont Thor lui avait un jour parlé.

« Tooonnnyyy, » gémissait Loki derrière lui, les pieds traînant littéralement au sol.

Le zombie trébucha et se retrouva allongé par terre, gesticulant.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas le laisser, là, hors de question. Dans la forêt, tout autour de lui, des gémissements et des cris plaintifs de faims retentissaient. Putain, il était baisé. Il s'était lui même tué. Enfin, sauf s'il parvenait à atteindre la fameuse cabane.

« Lève toi mon amour ! » lui ordonna Tony, et lui attrapa le bras.

Soudain, Loki l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et le plaqua au sol, hurlant de faim, de chair et de sang. Tony se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais les dents pourries de Loki trouvèrent son épaule et mordirent avidement dedans, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon fruit bien mûr.

Tony lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Son épaule lui faisait trop mal, et il avait peur de mourir, de mourir ou de se transformer. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux.

Tony se mit à pleurer de soulagement, titubant, lorsqu'il aperçut la cabane. Il s'y barricada, pensant que le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ces pourritures meurent de faim.

…

La première nuit fut la plus longue. Tony n'avait pas fermé l'œil et était aux aguets du moindre bruit.

La journée, Tony découvrit la cabane. Elle était grande et contenait des réserves, fort heureusement.

La seconde nuit fut identique à la première.

Mais la troisième fut mouvementée par des bruits de pas, et des gémissements.

Ils l'avaient trouvé. Et c'est ainsi que les fenêtres furent secouées, tout comme la porte, l'unique putain de porte. Bientôt, elles furent toutes démolies et une horde de zombies affamés se faufila à l'intérieur.

Tony avait fermé les yeux. Il les avait fermé si fort qu'il ne se concentrait sur rien d'autres que sur cette action.

Enfin, sauf que quand des dents mâchèrent sa viande délicatement, Tony fut préoccupé par bien autre chose.

…

« HA HA HA ! Elle est nulle ton histoire d'Halloween ! » se marrait Clint, assis sur le canapé du salon de la Tour Stark.

« Et pourquoi je meurs, au juste ? » demanda Natasha, en serrant sa bière dans ses mains.

« Je suis pas d'accord, je la trouve bien personnellement, » fit Bruce en secouant la tête.

« Merci Brucie ! » soupira Tony en souriant.

Thor se leva.

« Moi j'en ai une bonne. Une histoire d'Asgard prête à vous faire trembler et pâlir ! Préparez vous à avoir peur, mortels ! »

…

The end.

 _Back To Life, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
